


Bellow Diamond Week 2018

by DarlingRin, the1thatwillbesaved (DarlingRin)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond week, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/DarlingRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRin/pseuds/the1thatwillbesaved
Summary: This is my first time doing this and I am excited as fuck!!!!! Man, I cannot wait to see what this week has in store.





	1. Reunited

Yellow was beginning to regret going on this business trip with White with each passing second. Blue was due any day now and where was Yellow? Stuck at the airport waiting for a godforsaken taxi. It seemed like the whole world was conspiring against her, adamant about making her miss the birth of her daughter. White had promised that the trip would last no longer than a day, that she was sure of. What White forgot to mention was that there was a holiday about and travel seemed all but impossible. 

  
  
  


Yellow knew she should have declined the trip, business be damned the company would do fine without her! But no, Blue thought her wife had grown restless, assuming every move she made was a sign that the baby was coming. With a fond kiss farewell, Blue sent Yellow away promising that a little trip would do her some good.

  
  
  


_ I wonder what you make of this trip now Blue? Are the doctors kind? How bad is your pain? If any of those imbeciles fuck up in any way I will have their license revoked! _

Yellow’s mind was a river of rushing thoughts, ranging from kind and benevolent to vengeful goddess all in the span of seconds. If only White had come back with her they could have used the town car.

  
  
  


“You, driver, your break is over! I need to get to the hospital my wife is having a baby.” 

Yellow got the attention of a driver who seemed to be enjoying his morning meal. She had no time to allow others to enjoy the simple things in life, not when she was missing something so important. The poor man choked on his coffee as he fumbled with the keys to his car, he knew who Yellow was, it would be foolish to deny her. 

  
  
 Yellow thought of all the moments that led to this. The day she met Blue, their first kiss, their wedding and the day Blue showed her the test. Yellow was afraid that she would make a terrible parent, hers had sent her away the first chance they got. She didn’t want to be like that for her child, she wanted to be a part of her life. In all these thoughts of being better, Yellow didn’t realize that she had walked herself over to the maternity ward. Her pacing drove the nurses crazy but they didn’t bother to stop her, all expecting parents acted this way.

  
  
  


“Excuse me, miss?”

  
  
  


“Yes? Are they okay? Can I see them?” Yellows bombardment of questions was something the nurse was used to. She smiled, leading Yellow to a room that would answer everything. 

  
  
  


Inside Blue was sitting up holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. When she saw Yellow she couldn’t help but cry, “Yellow, she’s perfect.”

  
  
  


Sitting beside Blue on the bed Yellow looked at her daughter. She was so small, so frail, Yellow was afraid to touch her. If it weren’t for Blue she might not have held her at all. But when Blue put that baby in her arms everything fell into place. Yellow knew she would be an amazing mother and with Blue beside her, nothing else mattered. She was reunited with her family and she didn’t see herself leaving.


	2. Stranded

The ship wouldn’t move no matter how many times Yellow tried the blasted thing would not move. To be stranded here of all places, a constant reminder of their failures, 6,000 years of embarrassment. The only one that seemed to be having a good time was Blue. She wouldn’t let go of Pink…...no this one called itself Steven. 

  
  
  


“Blue, come here please and for star's sake stop crying.”  Yellow couldn’t count the times she wiped tears from her eyes. She would never let anyone know this but Yellow didn’t mind that Blue’s powers made her cry. These tears, today's tears where happy, not sad.

  
  
  


“Yes, Yellow, is something wrong?” Despite sounding concerned Blue was smiling. When was the last time she smiled? The last time she laughed? Seeing her like this for the first time in thousands of years made Yellow feel conflicted. 

  
  
  


“You’re smiling….I haven’t seen you like this…..I could never make you look like this….”

  
  
  


“Oh, Yellow, please don’t feel bad! Whenever we were alone together I always felt safe with you. And how can you not be happy! She is alive after all this time, her form is strange but it’s her, our Pink.” Blue held the other Diamond in her arms not caring that Pink and her gems could see them from the temple. On homeworld, they could never do things like these in front of lesser gems. They rarely had time to be alone together at all. But this was Pink’s colony and nothing was as it should be. So to hold one another like this without a care as to who was watching. It was something Blue would take advantage of.

  
  
  


“That is not our Pink, whatever that Steven is, it is not our Pink.” Whatever else that needed to be said was cut off when another piece of the ship fell apart crashing into the waves below.

  
  
  


“We are stuck here. Is that what you wanted to tell me, Yellow?” Blue’s voice was cold, disconnected and she was no longer holding Yellow. Instead, she chose to sit by the water’s edge, letting the water lap at her feet. “Sit down with me.”

  
  


Yellow did as she was asked without question. Blue was angry or maybe sad, or both Yellow could never really tell.

  
  


“We are stuck on this planet it seems unless the peridot they have is kind enough to help us.”

  
  


“We are Diamonds she will obey.” As always Yellow was absolute in her standing despite all on this planet that opposed them.

  
  


“Things are different here Yellow. Please don’t play a fool and think that we still have a say over this place. I wish to speak on other things.”

  
  


“Oh, and what’s that?” 

  
  


“We are not in the presence of any of our gems. We do not have to hide our affections, we can simply be.” To prove her point Blue took Yellow’s hand in her own giving it a gentle squeeze.

  
  


“I...suppose you are right. It has been a long time, hasn’t it…..Perhaps we can indulge in this for a bit before returning to Homeworld.”

  
  


“Of course my love.” This time when Blue did smile it was because of Yellow and no one else.


	3. Travel

“When was the last time we traveled together Yellow?”

  
  
  


“Does it really matter when the last time was?”

  
  
  


“Do not be this way Yellow, it is not often that we are together like this.” 

Blue was right, this was the first time in a thousand years that the two were together again. 

  
  
  


“I...apologize….I didn’t mean to stay away long but there were things that needed my attention.” Yellow was given the task of putting down natives of the planets that had been colonized. They were primitives when it came to technology but they were quite resistant and spread so far in the galaxy. Those in her court would say that their Diamond was one to be admired for the diligence given to such a task. But both she and Blue knew the truth. Yellow was avoiding her counterpart. 

  
  
  


“There will always be things that need your attention as the same will demanded of me, we are Diamonds after all.” Blue did not blame Yellow for her lack of affection, of her inability to show love like she can. Their personalities were so different it was amazing that Yellow even admitted to having feelings in the first place. As Blue looked out the window gazing at the stars she was beginning to think that she might have made a mistake. That showing Yellow affection and expecting some in return was not something that was possible. She was going to end it, then and there, to save everyone from the pain. Or at least she was until she felt arms wrap about her waist.

  
  
  


“I...wanted to thank you...to show you that your affections are not wasted on me. I don’t know how to show it..but you mean a great deal to me Blue.” Gently cupping Blue’s face Yellow turned it so she could kiss the gem that meant the worlds to her.

  
  
  


It was that kiss and the words that accompanied it that drove Blue to stay despite everything she would face when being with Yellow. Moments like these were rare and to be treasured, and they were all the more special once you added in their destination. 

  
  
  


“What do you think she will be like? Our Pink?”

Blue had been thinking about this day nonstop. Of the type of Diamond, their latest addition would be.

  
  
  


Yellow would always answer the same way, “She is a Diamond, she will emerge with grace and authority”.

  
  
  


Blue had a feeling that today would be different, that Yellow would give her a heartfelt answer and she was disappointed.

  
  
  


“If she has to be anything I hope she is like you.”

  
  
  


Their private time together was brought to an end when their pearls came to collect them. They had arrived at the planet that had acted as an incubator for the new diamond. By the looks of the planet's surface, she was ready to emerge. As Blue led the way to the observation area Yellow stood behind for a minute longer. Under her breath, she spoke one last thing from her heart before becoming the cold, calculating leader she was.

  
  
  


“I really hope she is like you.”


	4. Beach

“Oh, Yellow we’re finally here! All that work at the office paid off for a vacation like this!” Blue had been dreaming about this vacation for months now. They would have taken this vacation sooner they should have taken it sooner if only a certain someone wasn’t so caught up in their current case.

  
  
  


“It’s just a beach Blue, we’ve been to one at least once a year.” Despite her words, Yellow couldn’t help but smile. It had been too long since their last vacation and this was much needed.

  
  
  


“If you are going to be that way then I won’t need your help putting on sunscreen.” 

  
  
  


“Now, now let’s not get hasty Blue, you wouldn’t want burn now would you?” The last thing Yellow wanted was to be denied Blue’s body or her touch. 

  
  
  
  


“Good to know now come help.”

  
  
  


As Yellow tried to set things up she kept being bombarded by Blue. Her wife kept tossing bits at sand at her when she wasn’t looking. As soon as the blanket was set up Blue tackled Yellow to the ground, smothering her in kisses before going to the bag. When Yellow finally recovered from her attack Blue was waving the bottle of sunscreen, the strap of her bikini hanging off her shoulder.

  
  
  


“Don’t get too comfortable Yellow, you have work to do.”


	5. Under the Stars

“Yellow look at that one! Doesn’t it look enchanting?” Blue had grown tired of staring at charts and maps of the galaxy. Instead, she decided to actually look at the planets and stars through the massive observation window of Yellow’s ship. She was surprised Yellow had such a thing built into her ship, it wasn’t like her fellow Diamond appreciated the views of those around her.

  
  
  


“Yes, yes very nice Blue.” 

  
  
  


“You’re not even looking Yellow.” Annoyed at her partner Blue pulled Yellow to her feet and towards the window, “Now look, this is what your maps and charts are telling you. Isn’t it better to look at the real thing rather than numbers on a screen?”

  
  
  


Yellow did not mind that Blue’s hand still held her chin if any other gem even thought of speaking to her like that she would have them shattered. But this was Blue and Yellow was trying to be more understanding when it came to more “delicate” matters.

  
  
  


“You’re right. I shall have a Peridot make an interphase on the windows itself. It can show the viability of planets the lifespan of the stars….resources that we can use…..good call Blue.”

  
  
  


“That is not what I meant and you know it Yellow. All you see is are things to be used, to be conquered, can you not think deeper than that?” Blue held Yellow's face in both her hands now trying to understand how the other gem works.

  
  
  


“I believe that such deep thinking is your area of expertise Blue. All those spires you have on the colonies are proof of that.” Arms moved to rest about Blue’s waist, brow pressed against brow, “Tell me Blue what should I be seeing?”

  
  
  


“You should be seeing….the colors….” Blue found it hard to speak, Yellow began to kiss her way along Blue’s neck. “Yellow...what are you doing?”

  
  
  


“Why my dear Blue I am watching the stars with you.” Yellow’s last words were sealed with a kiss.


End file.
